


How Katie helped Brolin happen

by lonely_night



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of filming Merlin and Katie wants Bradley to admit to something.<br/>Not in real life :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Katie helped Brolin happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I did this, I just ship them loads.  
> It's not a great story but let me know what you think ;)

It is the last day of filming Merlin.  
That means it’s a very sad day.  
A VERY sad day.

In fact, none of the crew can really believe it. From the directors and producers, to the actors and actresses, to the script writers, right down to the costume designers and make-up artists, everybody will be incredibly sad for the TV show to end.  
For some people though, Merlin isn’t just a TV show. Merlin is where they had their first proper job, where they saw fame for the first time, where they made so many good friends, where they were truly accepted for exactly who they were. For some, for many, for most, Merlin is family.

Bradley James and Colin Morgan are sitting in a pub, talking about the end of Merlin.  
Or rather, Bradley James and Colin Morgan are sitting in a pub, not talking about the end of Merlin. Not talking at all actually. But the silence is not tense or hateful, the silence is a comforting, gentle peace. 

They are reflecting on what had happened a couple of hours previously.  
Bradley, Colin, Katie, Angel, and the rest of the Merlin crew had invaded the pub that they are now sitting in.  
An hour before, they had competed the final shot ever of the TV series: Merlin.  
Naturally, everybody had been ecstatic to get out and celebrate.  
Practically pushing and shoving people to get to the bar first, Katie had ordered mountains of drinks for the large gathering.  
Angel had grabbed a couple too, downing them in her freedom of not having to be on set the next morning.  
Colin and Bradley had held back a little, willing to make every moment (that could be their last) with their Merlin friends count. Bradley’s defense for not getting drunk was that he had to drive home and visit his mum the next day, whereas Colin’s was that he didn’t want to look awful on the dance floor, where a large band was playing. However, Colin knew he was likely to be awful at dancing anyway and Bradley knew that his mum had told him not to rush and see her, but to spend as much time as he wanted with his friends.  
In truth, the reason for both Bradley and Colin not drinking that much was mainly because they didn’t want their last memories about Merlin to be vaguely hazy due to strong drink. And also because they didn’t want to have to leave early. They wanted to hold on to the moment for as long as possible.  
Somehow both Colin and Bradley had convinced everyone (even Katie) that they were not going to drink too much because of Bradley’s mum and Colin’s dancing.  
The crew of Merlin took their rightful places at the front of the bar and began talking. Nobody really talked about anything in particular, just whatever came into their heads.  
Colin found himself with a slightly intoxicated Katie McGrath sandwiched between him and Bradley James. Mercifully, Katie started by talking about her latest relationship and then by nattering on about the latest book she had read called ‘The Casual Vacancy’. Colin thought it sounded rather good, but Bradley personally thought it sounded quite depressing and hoped he wouldn’t have a relationship like some of the characters in the book.  
The band started to play an upbeat song. Colin had groaned inwardly as Katie had leapt up and dragged Colin, bradley and Angel to the dance floor. Actually, it was more like Katie heaving herself up, swaying slightly on her feet, grabbing Angel, Bradley and Colin’s hands, and, cackling evilly, hauling them onto the floor. Colin and Bradley both proved to be much better dancers than it was originally thought, however Katie and Angel wobbled slightly on unsteady feet, as did most of the Merlin crew. Nevertheless, everybody enjoyed themselves, drunk as they were. Everyone generally flitted around the dance floor, being passed on by others. At one point, Colin had somehow found his way to Bradley’s arms. Bradley grinned at Colin, with a slight tear in his soft blue eyes. He swiftly passed Colin onto Angel, and Colin missed being held by Bradley’s strong, protecting arms.  
Later, after a couple more pints Angel decided to go home, and, after hugging everyone tearfully, she left the pub.  
After Angel’s exit more people started to leave the pub, until it was only Bradley, Colin and Katie left.  
Katie danced with both of them, laughing and joking around. Just before she left however, Katie leant into Bradley and whispered, “when are you going to ask Colin, he loves you, and you love him,”.  
Bradley knew that he loved Colin. All Colin ever did was etched into his brain, all Colin ever said too. He knew the quirk of Colin’s lips, his laughter and his slightly twisted jokes all too well.  
Colin knew he loved Bradley. Colin knew his dancing blue eyes, his strong, protective arms and his dazzling blonde hair that he wanted to run his hands through.  
And so, half-smiling, half-crying Katie left them, her beautiful brown hair cascading down her back.

That was how Colin and Bradley came to be sat at the table in silence.  
Suddenly, Colin starts talking. “I’m going to miss being Merlin, and you being Arthur.”  
“Yeah, me too”, replies Bradley, smiling slightly.  
The band starts to play the last song of night, a beautiful, slow, sad song called ‘Ride’ by an American artist named Lana Del Rey.  
“Wanna dance with me Cols, one last time?” asks Bradley, extending a hand to Colin.  
Colin grabs Bradley’s hand and takes to the floor. Smiling, Colin wraps an arm around Bradley’s neck and Bradley places a hand on Colin’s waist.  
As the song plays and they sway, Colin thinks about everything that made Merlin special. And how most of that was owed to Bradley.

‘Don’t leave me now’,  
‘Don’t say goodbye’,  
‘Don’t turn around’,  
‘Leave me high and dry’,

Colin realises he doesn’t want to leave Bradley. He doesn’t want Bradley to leave him ever.  
Bradley realises how much Colin means to him. He can’t leave Colin. Not now, not ever. 

I’m tired of feeling like I’m f***ing crazy’  
‘I’m tired of driving ‘till I see stars in my eyes’,  
‘All I got to keep myself sane, baby’,  
‘So I just ride, I just ride’,

Bradley looks down at Colin, Colin looks up at Bradley.  
“Colin, I-I love you”,  
Colin doesn’t speak, he simply pulls Bradley to him and kisses him.  
Bradley kisses him back.  
All Bradley can think of is Colin, Colin, Colin, and then, how glad he is that Katie McGrath said what she said, when she said it.


End file.
